Revelando
by LilaFlower
Summary: Tsukushi y Tsukasa estan en un viaje por el crucero. Esta historia como comienzo desps q termina el anime. Bueno y resulta que Tsukushi todavia no esta muy segura d Tsukasa y Tsukasa guarda secretos. Que pasara al final? Reviews por fa!


Revelando

Aclaraciones:

"..." -pensamientos

capitulo I: Empezando a mostrar

10:00 A.M, crucero de los Domyoji.

"Han pasado ya tres días desde que empecé este viaje con Domyoji... En los 3 meses que no lo vi, el cambio bastante en su forma de tratar a una mujer. Ahora es mas serio. Lo cual hizo que mi corazón reaccionara diferente estos tres días... yo... yo... siento una necesidad de... de... decirle algo... pero... no encuentro el valor... Todavía puedo recordar aquel día cuando me dijo que le gustaba, que me amaba... pude sentir mi corazón palpitar, pero ahora no es solo mi corazón que palpita... cada cosa que el hace, cada mirada que me da, cualquier cosa que el haga me hace reaccionar diferente y ruborizarme..." -Tsukushi

Al rededor de las 4:35 Tsukasa y Tsukushi salieron a caminar. El sol se estaba empezando a ocultar y Tsukushi cada vez mas, se ponía nerviosa. Ella creía que Tsukasa ya había esperado lo suficiente y aun que el ya lo supiera, ella jamas se lo había dicho.

-Tsukasa? -le llamo

-Que? -respondió sin despegar su mirada del horizonte

-Te tengo que decir algo -prosiguió Tsukushi nerviosa

-Que? -volvió a preguntar

Tsukushi camino del otro lado de el. -Yo... ehmm, me gustaría.. que.. que.. -bajo la cabeza... -tu me gustas -susurro

-Perdón? -dijo Tsukasa quien no había oído bien y la volteo a ver.

Tsukushi estaba ruborizada.

Tsukasa aun no lo captaba.

-Ehmm, que... que.. -dijo aun si levantar la mirada del piso y sonrojándose mas

-Uhmm... -dijo Tsukasa logrando entender la situación -Vamos Tsukushi no tengo todo el día. -la presiono

Tsukushi aclaro su garganta. Levanto la vista del suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsukasa. -Me gustas. -le dijo y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Tsukasa sonrió. -Ah? Que dijiste? -se hizo el sordo

Tsukushi se volteo para gritar le algo, pero al momento que ella se volteo, el la jalo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, centímetros de tocar sus labios. El la tenia abrazada de la cintura y automaticamente ella tuvo que rodearle el cuello.

-Me gusta esta vista. -le sonrió Tsukasa

-Que crees que haces?!! -protesto Tsukushi

-Uhmm... -pensó Tsukasa -Pensaba robarte un beso... pero... -pauso

-Pero? -pregunto ella

-No oí bien lo que me dijiste... Entonces? -le contesto viéndola fijamente

Tsukushi se arrepintió de haberle preguntado y trato de safarse de los fuertes brazos de Tsukasa.

-Ehmm...

-Y bien? -pregunto Tsukasa

Tsukushi río nerviosa -Que... tu... t..tu... Me gustas!! y mucho... -le confeso Tsukushi muerta de la vergüenza

Tsukasa sonrío victorioso. -Me hiciste esperar mucho Tsukushi... -le susurro en el oído

-lo siento. -se disculpo ella

-Uhmm, no importa... pero como me lo vas a recompensar? -le pregunto

Tsukushi se quedo pensando unos momento y luego sonrío... -Que tal si...? -dijo acercando sus labios a los de Tsukasa y cerrando los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Tsukushi fue la que unió el dulce beso que despertó unas sensaciones extrañas, las cuales no querría que pararan. Tsukasa besaba tan dulce y tierno... Tsukushi abrazo mas fuerte el cuello de Tsukasa. Ella querría que no parara, pero por falta de aire se separaron y inmediatamente ella desvío la mirada de Tsukasa, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Tsukushi se moría de la pena. Tsukasa solo la abrazo, aun que sabiendo que querría mas.

-Sabes... yo si fui realmente una tonta y mas que eso... No pude darme cuenta de lo que tenia enfrente de mi nariz... y aun así decidí ignorarlo y lastimarte, realmente no te supe valorarte. Lo lamento tanto. -se disculpo Tsukushi

-Yo también fue un grandísimo idiota. -le contesto

-Por que? si tu no viste la culpa de nada.

-Por esperar y regresar con una mujer como tu. -le respondió entre risas.

"Y este tonto sigue molestándome, aun así cuando me quiero disculpar" -Ja. Ja. Ja. Que gracioso... -dijo tratando se despegar de el. -Suéltame!!! -protesto

Tsukasa suspiro. -Que iba esperar yo ti... -suspiro otra vez

-A que te refieres? -pregunto Tsukushi

-Pensé que ibas a decirme algo mas serio como, Tsukasa te amo... eres el único para mi. Algo así... pero no.. tenias que decir que solo te gustaba... -protesto

-Oye!! Por tu culpa no pude dormir estos 3 días!!! -le protesto de regreso

-Eh? Debiste estar muy nerviosa. -pauso -Que chica no va estar nerviosa cuando soy yo al quien le tiene que declarar sus sentimientos. -río feliz

-Grandísimo tonto. -dijo soltándose de el y dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte.

Tsukasa solo río. -Vamos. -le dijo dándole la mano

Tsukushi se le quedo viendo. "No ha cambiado en mucho, bueno... que esperaría que de Tsukasa" Tsukushi sonrío y le agarro la mano. Los dos caminaron felices por el crucero.

-ah... -suspiro Tsukasa. -Que bien se siente. -dijo feliz

-Y que vamos ha hacer durante estos tres meses? -pregunto Tsukushi

-Uhmm... Que te parece si vamos a Paris a visitar a Shizuka?

-wahhh!! Enserio??? -pregunto Tsukushi emocionada. -Nunca he estado en Paris... y extrañaba mucho a Shizuka! Me pregunto como estará... -empezó a decir Tsukushi contenta

-Uhmm, talvez miremos a Rui. -dijo un tanto preocupado

-Cierto. -dijo sin pensar mucho en el y volteo a ver a Tsukasa.

-Que? -dijo sin ninguna reacción alguna.

-Nada. Solo que... pensé que ibas a estar celoso. -respondió

-Yo? Celoso? -pregunto aun si creérsela

-Si... -respondió -Tal Rui fue mi primer amor. No? -río Tsukushi

-Uhmm... -Tsukasa la miro unos instantes -Pero para el fue Shizuka. -contra ataco el

-Y yo para ti. no? -le contra ataco de regreso

-Quien sabe... -río el.

-Uhmm, me parece que hay gato encerrado. verdad??? Cuéntame... -le dijo intrigada.

-Talvez... Depende en como te portes... -le respondió

-De acuerdo... y desde cuando te gusto? -pregunto sentándose

-Quien? Mi primer amor? -le pregunto un poco fuera de onda.

-Lo sabia! -exclamo Tsukushi

Rápidamente Tsukasa se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Y como era?? Era bonita??? y su personalidad? Era como la de Shizuka??? uhmm... Talvez no, tuvo que haber sido una chica algo violenta... pero me intriga. Y como te empezó a gustar? Donde? Cuando? -pregunto Tsukushi

-Tsukushi... -le llamo

-Si? -respondió ella

-Puedes dejar de preguntar tanto!! Rayos.. me duele la cabeza... Rayos... ya no tengo que mencionar a Rui. Te pones extraña cada vez que lo menciono.

-Y tu te pones CELOSO -le molesto

-Pero al final estas con migo, no? -le dijo acariciándole el rostro

-Pueda ser... -dijo sin reacción alguna

-Geezus, es difícil complacer a las mujeres... -dijo un poco molesto.

Tsukushi rió. -Pero sabes algo... me siento mucho mas cómoda a tu alrededor

-Enserio? -le pregunto un tanto feliz

Tsukishi asintió.

Tsukasa se acerco para darle un beso, pero el celular de Tsukasa sonó.

-moshi moshi? -contesto Tsukasa, de pronto su expresión se oscureció. -nani? esta bien... lo entiendo.. -dijo colgando

-Quien era? -pregunto

-Rui... -respondió

-Ohh, paso algo? -pregunto curiosa

-No es nada. -respondió serio.

-Ohh...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del cap I.

Y que les pareció? jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Pero... por que Tsukasa reacción así por la llamada de Rui? Le habrá pasado algo a Rui? O quizás es algún secreto que Tsukasa guarda muy profundamente dentro de el?? Que será??? Dejen reviews por favor. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.


End file.
